


Deadly Sins

by catty_the_spy



Category: Lost Boys (1987), The Lost Boys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, There's an OC who may or may not get eaten at the end, but it's all Michael pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is good. Even for vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire!Michael. I love this movie. (Look at me, stringing several sentences together to make a story. :|)

Sana was beautiful.

Her hair was dyed powder blue. Her skin was a warm chestnut brown. She had a square nose and high cheekbones and dark full lips.

“You want her, Michael?” David whispered in his ear. “She’s yours.”

He’d been unhappy last year, when he learned a new club would be popping up on the boardwalk. He hated change, and besides – there was no way they’d let him in. He may have been twenty six on paper, but he still looked seventeen. He’d always look seventeen.

Sam was the only one who still aged anymore. It had sucked, being twenty-three and having people think Sam was the older brother, until remembered he could start teasing Sam about stupid jobs and a hilariously awful sedan.

But Sam was different. There was some small human part of Michael that recognized the good in Sam getting older, having girlfriends, going to college, _leaving_. Sam was supposed to grow out of being a doofus. Santa Carla, on the other hand…

Then again, Max had the time to get a few more fingers in city government, and his mom had stopped moping about sunlight and vacations to decide that half-vampirism was a good enough comprise, so it was working out.

And it got him here.

“She’s too pretty to eat,” he said, watching Sana roll her hips. Any moment now her breasts were going to burst out of her top.

“Then don’t eat her.”

Michael raised his eyebrows, but David only smirked at him.

“She’s yours,” David said – David hissed, David probably just sent at him telepathically. No personal space from that guy. “Do what you want with her.”

Michael hated change. It wasn’t just a vampire thing. The whole divorce-your-dad-and-move-outta-Phoenix deal had been hard to swallow. Some change was good.

And David, breathing on him, laughing that evil laugh of his…that never got old.

Michael focused on the stage, where a blue-haired goddess was loosing the ties on tries on her very red, very _sheer _skirt.__

He hated change. That was part of the whole vampire deal – never get old, never die, always young and happy and hungry. But some changes were good.

He could feel the bloodlust rising.

Sana was very beautiful.  



End file.
